Hero
by KelQueenscove
Summary: H/G songfic using Enrique Iglesias' 'Hero'


A/N: MUSH!!! Okay, I was listening to a play list I have on my music player I titled "Ginny", and as I result I poured out this huge stream of songfics. It happens. Yeah. So, read/review, you know the drill. (By the way, though I mention a Christmas ball, this isn't really connected to Open Your Eyes. It's more like a sequel to That Thing You Do)  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling gets the characters, Enrique Iglesias get the music (I want it, but hey, we can't always get everything we want), I get the H/G romance (considering the J.K. doesn't seem to plan on bringing it in any time soon).  
  
  
  
A certain black-haired 5th year lay awake in his curtained bed, staring up at the top of the deep navy cloth. Thoughts and memories of a red-haired female flooded through his mind, leaving him with new-and old-emotions in his heart.  
  
He remembered seeing her on the floor of the secret Chamber, remembered the relief that filled him when she opened her gorgeous brown eyes. The way his heart had pounded when he had stood there, cradling the sobbing girl in his arms.  
  
*Let me be your hero*  
  
His mind skipped ahead to a much more recent memory; that night, the Christmas ball. Circling slowly around the dance floor with his arms around her, her head resting on his shoulder. He shut his eyes and replayed the evening in his mind, locking every detail into his mind.  
  
*Would you dance  
  
If I asked you to dance*  
  
Yet another memory slipped into his vision. Himself, running to catch her as she walked to the lake. To tell her the truth.  
  
*Would you run  
  
And never look back  
  
Would you cry  
  
If you saw me crying  
  
Would you save my soul  
  
Tonight*  
  
Their first kiss; beside the lake, both aware of the other's feelings. Arms locked around each other, neither caring who might be watching. This was love, not a flighty teenage crush.  
  
*Would you tremble  
  
If I touched your lips  
  
Would you laugh  
  
Oh, please tell me this*  
  
He recalled the wild feelings he had when he had first realized the extent of his feelings for her. He could remember the way he had felt when she had been taken by Tom Riddle; the way his emotions bubbled over, drowning out fear for himself with worry and love for her.  
  
*Now would you die  
  
For the one you love  
  
Hold me in your arms  
  
Tonight*  
  
He gave up on sleep and climbed out of bed, slipping past the snoring Ron and out the door. He walked softly down the stairs, taking care not to disturb anyone.  
  
He reached the Common Room, and was not very surprised to find Ginny already there. She looked up from her seat at the fire as he came in.  
  
He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms gently around her waist, leaning over the back of the chair. They said nothing for a long while, simply stared at the flickering warmth.  
  
*I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away*  
  
"Bad dreams?" Ginny murmured finally. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking about you. Remember that first day, by the lake?" he whispered into her ear, twining a red curl around his finger.  
  
"Of course. That was…amazing. The second-best moment of my life."  
  
*Would you swear  
  
That you'll always be mine  
  
Would you lie  
  
Would you run and hide*  
  
"What was the first?"  
  
She twisted around to meet his gaze. "Opening my eyes in the Chamber of Secrets and finding you bending over me. To black out with no protection, sure I was going to die, and then to awaken with my protector-and love-over me…" Her voice trailed off.  
  
*Am I in too deep  
  
Have I lost my mind  
  
I don't care, you're here  
  
Tonight*  
  
Tears were gathering in Ginny's eyes; it was obvious the memory was a painful one. Harry came around to the front of the chair, wrapping her in his arms. He kissed her cheek, softly, then, inspired by a sudden urge, leaned down and gently dropped a kiss at the base of her neck, where her nightgown had slipped off her shoulder.  
  
*I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away*  
  
Ginny twisted carefully, reaching over and slipping off Harry's glasses. Her delicate fingers twined through his hair.  
  
Harry pulled away for a moment, gasping out a strangled laugh.  
  
"Can you imagine if Ron were to come down right now?"  
  
"Let's not," she giggled back, placing a kiss on his lips.  
  
*Oh, I just want to hold you  
  
I just want to hold you, oh yeah*  
  
Harry brought himself up from another kissing session to contemplate what he had been thinking about three months ago; namely, the way Ginny Weasley had just agreed to go out with Colin Creevy.  
  
Ginny leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Harry, forget that. It was one date, like you and Lavender. You'll always be my hero."  
  
*Am I in too deep  
  
Have I lost my mind  
  
I don't care, you're here  
  
Tonight  
  
I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
I can be your hero* 


End file.
